Dialogue de sourds
by emeraldcryst
Summary: OS pour l'anniversaire d'Ishtar. Warning lemon!


Coucou tout le monde!

Un petit OS écrit pour l'anniversaire d'Ishtar... Aussi disponible sur le site de MDR.

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

* * *

Note de l'auteur : les Horcruxes n'existent pas dans cette histoire. Voldemort a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra qu'il a lancé sur Harry bébé uniquement parce que celui-ci ne l'a pas frappé directement, mais après avoir rebondi sur Harry.

* * *

**Dialogue de sourds**

Severus regardait le plafond, victime d'une insomnie de plus. Il en avait malheureusement bien trop l'habitude. Si Poudlard avait été en session, il aurait hanté les couloirs du château à la recherche d'étudiants en maraude mais l'été battait son plein, le laissant désœuvré sous la chape de plomb caniculaire du ciel nocturne. Il pourrait se lever, bien sûr, et partir à la chasse aux livres dans la bibliothèque mais il manquait d'énergie. Cette chaleur le tuait. Et dire que tout le monde se demandait comment il supportait l'atmosphère froide de ses chers cachots, sur lesquels il maintenait en permanence de très efficaces sorts de rafraîchissement, lui qui ne tolérait pas une température supérieure à 25°C… Mais qu'avaient donc les gens avec le soleil, les plages et le bronzage ? Il ne comprendrait jamais ! Impossible de placer un bon petit sort efficace ici sans faire face à une dispute, et il avait bien trop chaud pour cela.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire et détestant rester totalement oisif, Severus se perdit bientôt dans ses pensées, tentant d'analyser ce à quoi il avait encore bien du mal à croire.

**********

Il était tout excité !

Aujourd'hui, il partait pour Poudlard !

Il laissait enfin derrière lui une maisonnée morose et peu affectueuse dans laquelle il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de lire les livres de magie de sa mère et de jouer avec son kit de potions pour enfant – dûment amélioré par ses soins pour lui permettre d'expérimenter sur le programme de troisième année qu'il étudiait studieusement depuis deux mois. Non pas que ces distractions ne lui plaisent pas mais un château emplis d'écoliers malicieux, de professeurs attentifs, de fantômes fantasques et regorgeant de corridors et de salles inconnus à explorer le rendait totalement survolté.

Son père le conduisit avec réticence jusqu'à la gare et le laissa se débrouiller, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire en ce lieu dans lequel allaient bientôt abonder sorciers et sorcières de tous âges.

Il se battait courageusement avec sa malle pour la faire grimper à bord lorsqu'il aperçut pour la première fois ce garçon qui allait prendre une place si importante dans sa jeune existence.

Il lui plut immédiatement avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient en vagues souples sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux bleu nuit. Son sourire ravageur illuminait des traits fins et délicats, faisant pétiller le regard sombre. Aucun doute à avoir, il briserait bien des cœurs lorsqu'il aurait atteint l'âge adulte.

Severus était bien loin de penser en ces termes mais la vision de ce garçon qui riait avec ses amis sur le quai lui jouait d'étranges tours.

***********

Severus déchanta bien vite.

Jamais il n'eut l'occasion de parler à cette apparition avant la Répartition et ensuite, porteur de l'étiquette de Serpentard, il fut mis à part comme toute sa Maison, Maison dans laquelle il ne sentait pas vraiment bienvenu, obligé de dissimuler en permanence tout ce qu'il pensait et de taire son statut de sang-mêlé, bien que celui-ci ait fini par apparaître en pleine lumière.

Très rapidement, son bel ange le prit comme tête de turc sous l'impulsion de James Potter et les deux Gryffondors s'acharnèrent sur lui. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour l'humilier et le rabaisser, en public de préférence.

Comment avait-il pu trouver cette exécrable créature charmante ?

Une belle enveloppe entourant une âme cruelle et sans regret.

Alors Severus leur rendit la pareille.

Son dégoût de lui-même pour s'être si aisément laisser berner par l'apparence délicieuse de Sirius Black ne fit que croître avec les années scolaires qui s'écoulaient. La haine qu'il porta très vite à James Potter pour ses indignes blagues de potache déborda sur le meilleur ami de celui-ci, s'accompagnant d'une rancœur acide pour une trahison dont le beau brun ignorait tout.

Plus ils vieillissaient, plus Sirius devenait séduisant, courtisé par les filles comme par les garçons, et plus Severus était raillé pour avoir hérité du nez crochu des Prince. Sa passion pour les potions jouait également en sa défaveur, les fumées corrosives rendant sa chevelure perpétuellement grasse et huileuse. Passant la plus grande partie de son temps libre penché sur un chaudron, il ne voyait pas le besoin de se laver les cheveux tous les jours. Il étudiait la magie, pas la coiffure et ne concevait pas de passer des heures dans sa salle de bains à tenter des prouesses capillaires. Ajouté à sa nature renfermée et casanière, cela ne faisait que renforcer l'opinion générale qu'il n'était qu'un serpent visqueux et dangereux.

Opinion largement partagée par Sirius qui le persécutait plus que jamais.

Severus ne saisissait pas ce qui avait bien pu l'attirer chez l'héritier des Black, si différent de son petit frère, serpentard et aristocratique jusqu'au bout des ongles… Le pire était sûrement que, lorsqu'il pouvait observer le jeune homme en douce, quand celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, son cœur battait plus vite et il se surprenait à se demander ce que ressentait la dernière conquête du beau Gryffondor lorsqu'elle avait la chance de détacher Sirius de ses amis.

Oh, il s'en voulait toujours après coup d'avoir laisser sa faiblesse s'exprimer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déroger à ses règles personnelles de temps à autre. Flotter quelques instants dans le doux monde de l'onirisme dans lequel il ne serait pas cet objet de mépris pour devenir, aussi brièvement que ce fut, un être que l'on regarde avec tendresse.

************

Severus renonça définitivement à ses rêves la nuit funeste lors de laquelle Sirius le conduisit à la Cabane Hurlante. Dire qu'il avait la rancune tenace aurait été un euphémisme mais honnêtement, comment réagir quand le jeune homme sur lequel vous avez craqué à l'instant même où vous l'avez vu vous précipite entre les crocs d'un loup-garou en liberté, l'obligeant par là même à contracter une dette de sang envers l'affreux morveux binoclard qui lui avait déclaré la guerre sans même le connaître ?

Il passa des années à nourrir sa rage en privé, alors que Sirius était incarcéré pour meurtre, souhaitant parfois que rien de tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé.

Qu'il n'ait pas prit la Marque, pensant se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre de son père pour l'avoir délaissé, de Sirius pour l'avoir non seulement ignoré mais détesté, piétinant sans égard son cœur fragile d'adolescent, de James Potter pour être mort alors qu'il n'avait pas encore réglé sa dette, le laissant avec un mioche sûrement aussi insupportable que lui à protéger si d'aventure le Seigneur des ténèbres refaisait surface – ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire, rien que pour le contrarier, n'en doutons point.

Que Sirius n'ait pas été enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir assassiné une horde de moldus et cette larve de Pettigrew.

Rien ne tournait jamais comme il le voulait dans sa vie, mis à part ses potions.

Oui, Severus s'était aigri et ne comptait pas pardonner de sitôt à qui que ce soit…

************

Le rejeton de Potter arriva finalement à Poudlard et il était tout ce que Severus avait toujours soupçonné, un sale gamin imbu de sa personne et aussi exaspérant et irrespectueux que Draco Malfoy, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Bien sûr, il eut été trop simple que ce gosse soit sage et obéissant. Non, il s'enlisait en permanence dans des situations invraisemblables, dont il peinait à se sortir, même avec l'aide précieuse bien que discrète de Severus.

Le point culminant fut pour lui l'instant où il apprit que Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Il savait, de par son séjour forcé dans ce si sympathique et luxueux établissement, qu'il n'était pas simple d'en sortir et il fut brièvement impressionné par l'exploit que cette évasion représentait, avant de maudire le jour qui avait vu naître cet homme. Il dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour se retenir d'étrangler Potter, cause évidente de la cavale de l'un des meurtriers les plus recherché de leur époque. Si ce gamin n'avait pas survécu, sa dette se serait envolée et jamais Black n'aurait fait le mur.

La faute de Potter, comme toujours !!

Il n'en revint pas lorsque ce morveux, qui se croyait décidément tout permis, sortit pour candidement rencontrer un homme extrêmement dangereux ! D'autant plus lorsqu'il eut l'outrecuidance de se mettre entre lui et son… son quoi exactement ? Qu'était Sirius Black pour lui ?

Peu importe !

Cela ce passait entre lui et Black, et ce sot n'avait certes point à intervenir !

Il se retrouva immobilisé, à son plus grand dam, encore à cause de Potter ! Et dut faire face à un loup-garou, encore.

Merlin, qu'il en avait marre !!

Lorsque la rage éprouvée lors de l'évasion de Black – à dos d'hippogriffe, rien de moins ! – se fut quelque peu calmée, Severus se sentit plutôt mal.

Revoir Sirius Black après toutes ces années avait ravivé des blessures qu'il pensait cicatrisées. Il croyait honnêtement ne plus rien ressentir que de la haine à l'égard de celui qui l'avait traité comme un paillasson crotté pendant sept ans. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne pas chercher dans cette épave décharnée le Sirius d'autrefois, séduisant et séducteur, sûr de lui et provoquant, vibrant d'énergie et de malice. Azkaban avait apposé sa marque sur ce visage et ce corps jadis parfaits mais il restait magnifique, et malheureusement, Severus ne pouvait l'ignorer. Sous le regard de bête traquée ressortait encore le feu déchaîné qui charmait tout un chacun, la personnalité flamboyante du seul et unique Black jamais désigné pour aller à Gryffondor, et cette intelligence pratique qui avait fait du jeune étudiant qu'il avait été l'un des meilleurs de Poudlard.

Il devait se l'avouer, il tenait toujours autant à Sirius que lors des premiers jours à Poudlard, avant que Potter Senior ne lance sa guérilla futile et qu'il n'en vienne à sentir un ressentiment certain envers les Gryffondors. Il n'en conviendrait jamais devant témoin, ni devant le principal intéressé évidemment, mais alors même qu'il avait souhaité vivement son décès aux mains des Détraqueurs, qu'il l'avait menacé de sa baguette, il n'aurait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout de son acte.

Que l'on ne s'y trompe pas, Severus était un meurtrier. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de gens, moldus et sorciers confondus, qui avaient péri sous ses sorts durant ses années de bons et loyaux services dans l'armée de Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais hésité, jamais reculé, jamais regretté. Mais Sirius… Là, il ne pouvait pas. Il était incapable de nommer cette sensation qui lui retournait les entrailles quand il pensait qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais revoir ce sourire.

Une grippe intestinale, peut-être…

*************

Severus allait péter un câble s'il devait supporter Sirius Black à un meeting de plus !!

Entre la résurrection du Lord, son rôle d'espion qu'il avait été contraint de reprendre sous peine de mort – évitée de justesse grâce à son extraordinaire don de persuasion et à une technique d'Occlumencie sans faille – et les réunions de l'Ordre lors desquelles il était tout juste considéré comme un être humain par certains membres, il était au bord de l'explosion. Si vous rajoutez l'envahissante présence d'un crapaud rose dans le château, vile créature qui osait venir troubler la paix de ses cachots sous prétexte de l'évaluer alors qu'elle ne pourrait préparer une simple potion anti-céphalée sans faire sauter tout un pâté de maison, vous aurez une bonne idée de l'état d'esprit apocalyptique du maître des potions.

Il s'était ingénié à ignorer autant que faire ce peut cette nouvelle calamité imposée par le Ministère, la snobant avec une grâce hautaine toute aristocratique, mais il ne pouvait passer outre celle de Black puisque le quartier général de l'Ordre était établi dans sa maison et les meetings fréquents. Il jouait alors avec les nerfs à fleur de peau de l'animagus pour se distraire de ses propres problèmes. Il était si simple de faire sortir l'homme de ses gonds…

Dans ces circonstances, il pouvait s'autoriser à savourer la vision enchanteresse du visage de Sirius enflammé par la colère, les yeux ardents et plus vivants que jamais. Il pouvait le contempler sans fausse honte, sans attirer l'attention. Il apaisait sa frustration, et sûrement celle de Black dans la foulée… Sirius n'avait jamais été de ceux qui se prélassent dans l'oisiveté, comme tout homme d'action qui se respectait. Rester enfermé dans cette baraque était certainement atroce pour lui. Une petite partie de Severus en était presque secrètement ravie, une autre comprenait le désoeuvrement qui minait l'animagus et pourrait pratiquement compatir en silence. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un Serpentard, ex-Mangemort et espion de son état, serait pris en flagrant délit de sentimentalisme.

**SSSB ~ SSSB ~ SSSB ~ SSSB ~ SSSB**

Sirius fut réveillé par un soupir triste. Il cligna des yeux, chassant le sommeil, et se redressa lentement sur un coude, ne quittant pas son compagnon du regard. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et alors que Sirius détaillait son visage dans la pénombre, il se sentit dériver.

Lui aussi réfléchissait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

D'aucuns me diront qu'il s'agit là d'un effort extraordinaire pour un Gryffondor impulsif et tête brûlée, mais en vérité, si la plupart de ses actions étaient un peu brusques, elle n'en étaient pas moins soigneusement analysées auparavant. Certes, pas toutes. Il avait fait bien trop d'erreurs dans sa prime jeunesse mais un séjour de treize longues années en forteresse vous changent un homme.

Et maintenant… Maintenant, il se rendait compte que sa vie aurait été si simple s'il avait su ne pas rejeter en bloc tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à l'auguste Maison des Black, ce qui incluait les Serpentards sans distinction de leurs personnalités individuelles. Il avait été un tantinet extrême mais sa famille avait laissé sur le garçon qu'il était à l'époque une empreinte profonde et indélébile. Il avait ensuite appris à l'accommoder, non sans souffrance, à la dure réalité du monde.

************

Sirius était heureux d'enfin pouvoir partir à Poudlard. Sa mère lui tapait sérieusement sur le système avec ses règles et son étiquette complètement tordues. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi un être humain devait être considéré différemment d'un autre sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas né dans une famille de Sang Purs fortunée.

Bien sûr, son meilleur ami, James, était tout cela mais cela n'empêchait pas sa mère de critiquer sans arrêt leur amitié, critique fondée sur la soi-disant traîtrise des Potter, concept sans intérêt et étranger à l'énergique garçon de onze ans.

Ses parents l'avaient accompagné à la gare, comme il se doit, mais Walburga s'était contentée de regarder la foule de sorciers comme une marée de cafards envahissant sa cuisine, ne daignant s'abaisser à quitter son regard condescendant que pour Abraxas Malfoy, les Parkinson, les Nott et les Rosier. Le père de Sirius, Orion, était tout ce qu'un bon père de sang pur se doit d'être, un homme froid, ne montrant jamais d'affection ni de satisfaction devant les actions de ses fils, surtout pas devant son héritier. Il avait conversé aimablement avec les Malfoy, ignorant totalement son rejeton.

Sirius s'était éloigné, sans faire ses adieux à ses parents, trop occupés par leurs mondanités et avait rejoint James, riant de nouveau. Il avait rapidement fait la connaissance de Peter et de Remus dans le train et une amitié solide ne tarda pas à se former, bien vite cimentée par les tours pendables qu'ils jouaient à tous dans le château, professeurs inclus.

*************

Sirius était toujours ravi de pouvoir s'en prendre aux serpents de Salazar Serpentard. Cette Maison lui rappelait bien trop ses parents et la crise de nerfs qu'ils avaient piqué, eux, des Sang Purs fiers et hautains, de voir leur fils aîné et héritier fréquenter la Maison Gryffondor. Il assouvissait ainsi tranquillement sa rébellion vengeresse envers les carcans que sa famille lui avait imposé.

L'animosité entre James et un Serpentard en particulier, Severus Snape, était venue naturellement, instinctivement. L'une de ces haines viscérales qui ne s'expliquent pas et que personne ne cherche à comprendre. Les deux garçons se détestaient avec une force surprenante et Sirius devait bien avouer qu'il s'en moquait royalement. Cela lui offrait l'occasion de tourmenter un Serpentard avec ses amis, quoique Peter n'ait jamais été d'une grande utilité et que Remus ait toujours plus ronchonné qu'agi, et c'était là tout ce qui importait aux yeux du jeune Black. Le fait que ce garçon efflanqué aux cheveux perpétuellement gras soit l'archétype même de l'enfant que ses parents auraient rêvé d'avoir – intelligent, adepte de la magie noire, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles – son statut de sang-mêlé mis à part, n'en faisait qu'un exutoire d'autant plus passionnant.

La seule chose à laquelle il devait prendre garde lors de leurs confrontations était les yeux noirs, insondables et glacés du jeune Serpentard. Ils possédaient une intensité qui faisait frémir Sirius et il en oubliait chaque fois ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ou de dire. Il avait opté pour la technique la plus sûre : ne jamais le regarder en face ou, lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, éviter à tout prix ses obsidiennes scintillantes et se concentrer sur le nez crochu et trop large qui ornait le visage aux traits autrement acérés.

Il ne savait pourquoi ces yeux l'attiraient et le perturbaient à ce point, et ne voulait pas le savoir.

*************

Cet état de fait aurait pu se poursuivre toute son existence durant, sans difficulté, s'il n'avait eu l'espace d'un instant l'idée ridicule de permettre à Snape de découvrir la raison des absences mensuelles de Remus. Il prit cette décision sur un coup de tête, persuadé qu'après une bonne frousse le Serpentard cesserait de leur rendre coup pour coup à chaque blague.

Bien mal lui en prit.

Non seulement Remus faillit tuer le garçon et le lui reprocha incessamment, mais James lui fit une leçon de morale pire que celles de sa mère après avoir réussi à empêcher la catastrophe.

Si cela n'avait point suffit à proprement châtier le turbulent rejeton des Black, il croisa par mégarde le regard de Severus alors qu'il rendait visite à Remus à l'infirmerie, le lendemain de la nuit fatidique. Snape occupait un lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, pour éviter les accidents d'après Poppy, et Sirius dut passer devant lui pour atteindre son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil machinal vers le lit, plus pour voir qui était là qu'autre chose, et rencontra deux yeux noirs qui le fixaient sans ciller. Pour une fois, ils se départirent de leur voile glacé et une étincelle d'intense trahison y passa brièvement, choquant irrémédiablement Sirius.

Voir une émotion humaine, différente de la colère ou de la froide indifférence dont il avait toujours été gratifié, passer dans ce regard onyx le remua. Outre la dimension toute nouvelle que prit ainsi ce visage exprimant une émotion, semblant enfin vivant, Sirius se sentit comme pris en faute.

L'envie de s'excuser fut pratiquement insurmontable mais la voix de son père résonna dans son esprit, tonnante, 'Un Black ne fait jamais amende !' et il se retint, malgré sa rébellion contre ses parents, se dirigeant vers Remus sans plus accorder un regard à Snape.

Pendant des jours et des nuits, il tortura son pauvre cerveau pour tenter de comprendre en quoi son acte, mal intentionné et idiot certes, il avait fini par le comprendre, avait pu être interprété comme une trahison aux yeux du Serpentard. A sa connaissance, celui-ci ne lui avait jamais porté le moindre intérêt et s'ingéniait à lui compliquer l'existence. Lui-même n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il prêtait la moindre attention à ce garçon brillant mais si étrangement renfermé. A bien y réfléchir, Sirius ne lui connaissait pas vraiment d'amis… Quand il n'étudiait pas, il traînait avec une bande de Serpentards, Mangemorts en herbe d'après les rumeurs.

Il n'avait jamais tant pensé à quelqu'un qui n'était pas un ami. Même ses multiples conquêtes ne s'étaient pas vues octroyer tant de temps de la part du Maraudeur.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne suivit plus James que mollement après cela, continuant de railler et d'insulter, certes, mais renonçant à toute action directe, sabotant parfois sans en avoir réellement l'intention les plans malicieux de son ami par son manque d'enthousiasme.

Il refusait de revoir ce regard.

Mais il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de continuer à le taquiner plus ou moins gentiment. Alors que la question de savoir pourquoi il réagissait ainsi autour du Serpentard lui trottinait dans la tête une après-midi, il le croisa et James, comme toujours à ses côtés, le prit immédiatement à parti. Il vit le visage pâle et froid se colorer, les yeux glacés étinceler de colère et il réalisa subitement qu'il aimait le voir si expressif. Ce n'était pas tant l'émotion qu'il affichait qui lui importait que le fait qu'il montre un sentiment, quel qu'il soit, qui l'intéressait et faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Il se sauva dans son dortoir et passa le reste de la journée blotti sous ses couvertures, secouant inlassablement la tête, se répétant qu'il ne pouvait pas penser une telle chose d'un Serpentard, même pas beau qui plus est !

Les Serpentards étaient dangereux, sournois, imprévisibles et, ses parents le lui avaient bien appris, mauvais quelles que soient les apparences. Non, non, rien de bon dans cette Maison de Sang Purs refoulés !

Sirius avait roucoulé avec la majeure partie de l'école, à l'exception des Serpentards, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Le moindre élément personnel qui lui échapperait serait utilisé contre lui et certainement pas dans son intérêt.

Il n'avait rien contre les garçons et avait fait scandale en affichant ouvertement sa bisexualité, mais Snape ? Il était dégingandé, peu soigneux de sa personne, avec un caractère de cochon et une langue acérée. Rien de très attirant.

Encore que ses yeux…

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non…

************

Leurs routes auraient pu se séparer totalement après l'obtention de leur diplôme mais Sirius fut incarcéré pratiquement dès l'assassinat de son meilleur ami. Non seulement avait-il perdu James et raté Pettigrew, mais il avait été accusé à sa place.

Azkaban fut loin d'être une partie de plaisir et il crut bien souvent devenir fou, revivant sans répit les pires moments de sa vie, ignorant comment se portait son filleul, obsédé par l'idée de se venger de ce rat visqueux et traître. Sa forme animagus sauva sûrement sa santé mentale et lui permit de s'échapper.

Il fut tellement heureux de rencontrer enfin Harry. Il ressemblait à James comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'exception de ses yeux si verts. Il comprit dès cette première soirée qu'Harry était doté d'un caractère très différent de celui de son père et ressentit vivement le besoin de protéger ce garçon sensible et gentil, bien qu'un peu impulsif.

Il crut bien sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'il se retrouva du mauvais côté de la baguette de Snape qui, par manque de chance, se trouvait comme par hasard enseigner à Poudlard. La haine que l'homme lui portait ne semblait pas avoir faiblie alors que Sirius ne concevait plus les choses de la même manière.

L'ennui avec les prisons, c'est qu'elles offrent à leurs pensionnaires un temps considérable pour penser. Déjà durant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard, le cœur n'était plus dans les taquineries cruelles et les moqueries qu'il infligeait au Serpentard. Sa fierté l'avait empêché de changer son comportement, un Black n'ayant jamais tort. Maintenant qu'il avait eu le loisir de réfléchir aux raisons de ses actions de jeunesse sans cesse ramenées à la lumière par les Détraqueurs, il devait bien admettre, avec une forte réticence, qu'il n'avait à l'époque pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi le regard ardent de ce garçon négligé le rendait si nerveux.

Il n'avait tout d'abord prêté aucune attention à Severus Snape. Il n'avait appris son nom que lorsque James l'avait désigné comme son souffre-douleur et ne s'était guère préoccupé de lui en dehors de leurs confrontations jusqu'à ce que ces yeux si sombres, si profonds, le fascinent à tel point qu'il ne puisse plus s'empêcher de vouloir les voir s'animer à cause de lui, redoutant dans le même temps de les regarder vraiment. Il avait lutté longuement contre lui-même et contre ses préjugés anti-serpentard avant de pouvoir reconnaître qu'il avait pour le moins un faible pour ce futur Mangemort.

Il n'avait jamais agi en faveur de cette attirance. Pour quoi faire, franchement ? Snape le détestait et lui ne pouvait faire volte-face sans que son orgueil n'en prenne un coup, sans parler de la réaction de James à un tel revirement de situation… Il n'aurait pas risqué de perdre son amitié, ni de prendre un râteau. Il avait une réputation à maintenir, que diable !

************

Sirius avait été soulagé de revenir dans la maison familiale, au départ. Pas qu'il tienne outre mesure à cette vieille baraque décrépite et malsaine, mais elle signifiait la fin de sa cavale infernale entamée l'année précédente après avoir échappé de justesse au Ministère et aux griffes de Snape.

L'homme n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis leur scolarité. Il était toujours aussi difficile d'accès, aussi froid qu'auparavant. Il avait cela dit développé un impressionnant sens du sarcasme et de la répartie et s'avérait bien plus dangereux que l'adolescent quasi famélique d'il y avait vingt ans. Malgré les lourdes robes noires tourbillonnantes qu'il portait en permanence, Sirius était capable de dire qu'il se maintenait en forme et s'était gentiment musclé.

Sa voix, jadis relativement commune, avait pris une teinte richement veloutée d'une sensualité que Sirius n'aurait jamais associée à l'austère Severus Snape. Elle était généralement contrôlée et froide mais il sentait cette délicatesse sous-jacente à chaque parole. Il se demandait comment sa voix se modulerait dans les affres de la passion…

Mauvaise idée !!

Ne pas penser à cela !!

Inutile de se torturer avec un rêve inatteignable.

************

Si seulement Snape pouvait cesser de s'acharner sur lui !!

Il n'en pouvait plus de subir son persiflage à chaque réunion de l'Ordre, dans sa propre maison. Il était las de ses railleries et de ses insinuations. Le qualifier de trouillard planqué, lui ! Oh, il respectait la position d'espion du maître des potions et les difficultés qu'elle impliquait, mais il apprécierait grandement si celui-ci acceptait de lui lâcher les basques !

Snape avait toujours su parfaitement frapper les points faibles de ses adversaires et, bien que Sirius ne se définisse plus comme tel, il n'était pas loin de vouloir revenir à l'état antérieur. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que le directeur des Serpentards avait une personnalité monomaniaque des plus têtue. Quand il avait une idée derrière la tête, rien ne pouvait l'en extraire…

**SSSB ~ SSSB ~ SSSB ~ SSSB ~ SSSB**

Severus sortit des jardins qui entouraient le château et transplana. Les cheminées étaient surveillées par cet insupportable crapaud femelle et la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour couronner sa journée épouvantablement éprouvante était une seconde confrontation avec cette incapable névrosée. Se faire harceler pour fournir des quantités industrielles de Véritasérum n'était pas son idée d'un jour d'enseignement paisible.

Aussi exaspérant que soit Potter, une vision, réelle ou non, en provenance du Seigneur des Ténèbres était suffisamment importante pour qu'il y consacre une partie de son temps, même si cela signifiait vérifier l'état de santé d'un sac à puces mité absolument irrésistible. Il devait avouer que l'animagus s'était joliment remplumé depuis le début de sa période d'inaction forcée. Il avait repris du poids et des couleurs, et bien qu'une indéfinissable lueur de bête traquée n'ait pas entièrement disparu de son regard bleu nuit, il avait retrouvé une grande partie de sa personnalité exubérante d'autrefois.

Une fois entré dans le square Grimmauld, il se mit à la recherche du maître des lieux, ignorant les tentatives de rabrouement du vieil elfe complètement cinglé qui lui affirmait que Black était sorti. Il fut en revanche plus ardu de faire l'impasse sur les insultes que le portrait de Walburga Black hurla dans ses sensibles oreilles.

Sirius Black descendit l'escalier en râlant.

- Mais vas-tu te taire, vieille rombière ??!? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de brailler comme ça, à une heure pareille ?

Il se tut subitement lorsqu'il vit Severus debout dans le hall, une légère grimace figée sur ses traits fins alors que ses tympans subissaient l'agression. Sa mère finit par se taire, apparemment curieuse de voir la dispute coutumière entre les deux hommes par une fente judicieusement placée dans le rideau qui la couvrait. Si elle en avait été capable, elle aurait pris Kreattur dans ses bras pour le remercier de la lui avoir ménagée, donnant probablement au petit elfe une attaque cardiaque. Sirius hésita brièvement avant d'achever la descente et de s'enquérir du motif de sa venue. Pour que le maître des potions daigne poser un pied chez lui en dehors des réunions de l'Ordre alors qu'ils ne supportaient pas de rester plus de cinq petites minutes ensemble dans la même pièce, il ne s'agissait certes pas d'une triviale banalité.

- Snape ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, un tantinet inquiet.

- Potter étant incapable de maîtriser l'Occlumencie, il a eu une vision. Je venais vérifier la véracité de celle-ci, répondit froidement Severus.

- Il n'a pas repris les leçons ? Je croyais pourtant lui avoir dit de régler votre différend et de faire un effort, ronchonna Sirius pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ?

Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif à cette réponse qui ne lui était a priori pas destinée et se demanda si Walburga n'avait pas endommagé son sens de l'audition avec ses barrissements. Sirius Black exiger de son filleul qu'il revienne dans les bonnes grâces, au demeurant absolument inexistantes, de son professeur de potions ? Il avait du rater un épisode…

- Régler notre différend ? susurra Severus.

Sirius reconnu le danger de cette intonation et jugea plus prudent de s'expliquer avant de requérir de son visiteur quelques précisions. Il ne souhaitait pas le braquer ou alors il pourrait dire adieu à toute information portée par le Serpentard.

- Euhhhh, commença-t-il avec son talent inné d'orateur. Harry est venu me demander des comptes après avoir plongé dans ta pensine. Il était assez remonté et m'a très clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait apprécié ni mon comportement, ni celui de son père, dans ce souvenir, ce que je saisis parfaitement. Je lui ai expliqué comment James et moi voyions les choses à l'époque, sans me chercher d'excuses, précisa l'animagus en levant la main pour empêcher Severus de protester. Je lui ai dit de présenter des excuses pour avoir mis le nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas et de reprendre les cours d'Occlumencie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il voulait devenir animagus, je pourrais faire quelque chose mais l'Occlumencie n'est pas une discipline que je maîtrise, je ne peux pas l'aider. Je pensais qu'il l'avait fait. Maintenant, qu'a-t-il vu ?

- Pourquoi lui aurais-tu demandé cela ? demanda suspicieusement Severus.

- J'étais un crétin, soit. Fais moi la grâce de croire que j'ai pu légèrement mûrir en treize ans à Azkaban, lâcha Sirius d'une voix franchement glaciale, inhabituelle chez lui qui s'emportait si facilement à la moindre provocation, à la plus grande joie de Snape. Il en avait soupé de cette rancœur aussi tenace qu'une tâche de thé incrustée dans le tissu. Il était las de ces querelles insignifiantes et sentait bien que s'il ne prenait pas les devants, la situation ne changerait pas d'un iota. Il était un Gryffondor après tout.

- Je considérerai la question, répondit Severus, un peu surpris du ton employé. Se pourrait-il que cette tête brûlée notoire se soit assagie sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ?

- Grrrrmmmppfffffff. Je vais savoir ce qu'a vu Harry, un jour ?

- Le Lord en train de te torturer au Département des Mystères du Ministère, l'obligea platement Severus.

- QUOI ??????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Mais… mais… Oh, non !! Il va y aller et…, s'affola Sirius.

Avant que Severus n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'était précipité dans le salon, se dirigeant tout droit vers la cheminée et le petit pot de poudre de cheminette qui l'accompagnait, comme dans toute bonne maison sorcière.

- Mais bien sûr, cours là-bas te faire tuer ! Je suis persuadé que c'est là la chose à faire, railla Severus.

- Je ne vais pas rester ici, les bras croisés quand mon filleul risque de se faire massacrer par une bande de Mangemorts en maraude dans les locaux du Ministère !! s'énerva Sirius, glissant la main dans la petite vasque en argent ciselé qui contenait la poudre de cheminette.

- La vision est un leurre et aucune action n'est à ma connaissance prévue dans les jours qui viennent. Il ne sert à rien de foncer tête baissée…

Severus fut interrompu par le Patronus de Filius Flitwick qui voleta vers lui, lui déclarant sur un ton assez urgent :

_- Severus, nous avons un problème. Il semblerait que la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage ait été stupéfixiée et qu'Ombrage elle-même ait disparue dans la Forêt Interdite, d'où plusieurs séries d'étincelles d'urgence ont émergé il y a peu. Harry Potter est introuvable, de même que plusieurs autres élèves. Minerva est partie en toute hâte et m'a chargé de vous envoyer ce message._

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, hein ?!? Il est sorti de Poudlard et est sûrement parti donner l'assaut du Département des Mystères ! râla Sirius.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du maître des potions et jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, criant d'une voix ferme l'adresse du Ministère de la Magie. Il disparut dans une envolée de flammes vertes et Severus soupira.

Il se pinça fortement l'arête du nez et massa brièvement ses tempes avant de répéter les gestes de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet abruti se faire écharper. Quelqu'un irait encore lui en faire le reproche…

_Et voilà, je fonce dans le tas comme un vulgaire Gryffondor… Pathétique…_

************

Les combats acharnés qui se déroulèrent au Ministère restèrent assez flous pour tous les participants, les sorts volant de toutes parts.

Harry ne dut, plus d'une fois, son salut qu'à Neville Londubat qui fit preuve d'une détermination que nul ne lui aurait prêtée. Il finit cependant la soirée à l'infirmerie, contrecoup de la possession que Voldemort lui avait infligée avant de périr sous les efforts conjugués d'Harry et d'un Dumbledore accouru en toute hâte dans une chemise de nuit turquoise ornée de petits vifs d'or orange battant des ailes.

Severus colla à Sirius comme son ombre, empêchant de justesse le Maraudeur de tomber à travers une arche murmurante des plus étrange pendant son duel avec sa très chère cousine Bellatrix.

Ron faillit tuer Hermione Granger dans un acte de maladresse qui mit la jeune fille d'une humeur massacrante et valut au rouquin un remontage de brettelles en règle dès la fin de la bataille.

Lucius Malfoy se dégagea promptement de toute accusation lorsque les Aurors arrivèrent après l'escarmouche, arguant qu'il était simplement passé prendre des dossiers qu'il voulait préparer pour ses rendez-vous du lendemain et était tombé au beau milieu d'une embuscade. Rien ne put être prouvé contre lui, ses attributs de Mangemort n'étant pas en sa possession ce soir-là.

Les autres Mangemorts présents furent arrêtés, à l'exception de Rodolphus Lestrange qui disparut on ne sait comment.

Sirius, après avoir poussé un cri de joie à la vue de la carcasse fumante de celui qui fut jadis le mage noir le plus redouté depuis Grindelwald, sauta dans les bras de la première personne venue, qui se trouvait être celle qui se tenait la plus proche de lui à cet instant, et l'embrassa vivement sur la bouche. Il gambada ensuite en direction de son filleul, avachi contre une fontaine détruite sous le regard et la baguette menaçants de Poppy qui avait été appelée en urgence. Il ne vit pas le maintien particulièrement raide de Severus, ni le regard ahuri que le directeur des Serpentards posait sur son dos sautillant.

**************

Sirius était au chevet d'Harry.

Le garçon dormait, exténué par la victoire sur Voldemort, dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Poppy avait du rassurer l'animagus sur l'état de santé de son filleul, lui rabâchant sans cesse les mêmes vérités jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'impriment dans le cerveau simultanément survolté et épuisé de l'homme.

L'effet du déversement massif d'adrénaline dans son organisme s'étant enfin résorbé, laissant place à une fatigue si intense que Sirius était certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir lever sa baguette, il regardait le petit brun assoupi entre les draps, réfléchissant à son action inconsidérée au Ministère.

Il avait embrassé Severus.

Il ne le regrettait pas une seconde, non, mais…

Il n'avait pas vu sa réaction mais était à peu près persuadé que le maître des potions était à l'heure actuelle soit furieux, soit grandement intrigué. Probablement un peu des deux…

Sirius n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences lorsqu'il avait agi, encore une fois. Il avait tout simplement eu envie de le faire et, dans l'euphorie de la victoire, ne s'était pas gêné pour prendre ce qu'il désirait. Lors de combien de réunions de l'Ordre s'était-il fait violence pour ne pas imposer le silence à cette bouche moqueuse d'un baiser farouche ? A combien de reprises avait-il du se réfréner de plaquer contre le mur ce corps souple et de lui ordonner de faire meilleur usage de cette voix licencieuse et de ces lèvres fines ?

Severus avait les lèvres si douces…

Et s'il ne pouvait jamais plus les goûter à cause de sa précipitation ? Bon, il ne s'agissait peut-être pas exactement de précipitation au vu des nombreuses années durant lesquelles il avait gentiment refoulé son ardente nature gryffondoresque qui lui aurait fait faire des avances au Serpentard sans le moindre complexe, mais le fait était que Severus risquait fort de considérer cela comme une blague alors que Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi sincère.

Il soupira.

Il allait devoir lui parler sérieusement cette fois et ne pas se laisser envoyer sur les roses.

************

Severus broyait du noir devant un feu de cheminée dans ses appartements cosy des cachots de Poudlard, une tasse de thé de Ceylan bien corsé à la main. Il n'en revenait pas de sa propre stupidité.

Se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans aucun préparatif à la suite de Sirius Black ?

Non mais dites moi que la lune n'influe pas seulement sur les marées et les loups-garous !

A moins qu'il n'y ait eu une période de tâches solaires à laquelle Severus n'avait pas prêté attention ?

Une potion dans son thé de 17h peut-être ? Non, il en aurait décelé la présence dans un doux Cerisier de Chine…

Un Imperius ?

Oh, et puis qui espérait-il leurrer ?

Il s'était lancé à la suite du beau brun dans le seul et unique but de s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas l'idée hautement saugrenue et fort désagréable de décéder pendant sa crise de démence si typique de la famille Black. Ils avaient tous un grain de folie, plus ou moins inoffensif.

Et tout cela pourquoi ??

Pour que cet abruti se foute de lui une fois de plus !!

Il l'avait embrassé !!

Embrassé !

Lui, Severus Snape ! L'homme cruel et froid, à la chevelure éternellement négligée et au nez épouvantable qu'il avait raillé pendant toute sa jeunesse, et après également !

Cela n'avait aucun sens…

Il n'avait, à sa connaissance, jamais montré son attirance pour Sirius Black, alors comment celui-ci aurait-il pu savoir à quel endroit frapper pour anéantir totalement l'espion indestructible qui avait survécu sur le front de deux guerres ?

Ses pensées prenaient un tour peu engageant lorsque deux coups secs ébranlèrent sa porte.

Severus se leva en ronchonnant discrètement. Personne ne venait jamais dans les cachots la nuit, sauf cas d'extrême urgence. Etant donné la récente défaite de Lord Voldemort, il n'existait plus de circonstances impérieuses, alors que venait donc chercher cet importun ?

Il ouvrit le panneau sur un Sirius Black en petite forme, de lourds cernes d'un beau violet aubergine sous les yeux.

- Venu jubiler, Black ? cracha-t-il en guise de salut.

- Jubiler ? En quel honneur ? demanda Sirius depuis le couloir, Severus occupant l'embrasure de la porte.

Il voyait ce que Severus voulait dire par là, il l'avait suffisamment fréquenté pour savoir que le directeur des Serpentards ne se percevait pas comme intéressant sur un plan autre qu'intellectuel. Il avait mal interprété ce baiser.

- Évidemment. Tu estimes m'avoir suffisamment humilié pour la soirée, je peux aller me coucher ?

Sirius aimait la voix de Severus. Elle avait ce soyeux incomparable qui vous donnait invariablement l'impression d'être nu et alangui sur un immense lit moelleux recouvert de coussins et de draps de soie hors de prix. En cet instant, il avait plutôt la sensation d'être entièrement nu sur la banquise en plein blizzard.

- Je sais que tu vas refuser de me croire mais je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour t'humilier en public ou pour ourdir je ne sais quel sombre complot. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je te le concède, mais j'en avais envie et je l'ai fait, un point c'est tout.

- Mais bien sûr, railla Severus. Une subite et irrésistible envie de m'embrasser. Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit au point de sincèrement espérer que mon intelligence ait régressée au niveau du Scroutt-à-Pétard comateux pour que j'avale une couleuvre de cet acabit ?

- Je sens que ça va être très dur… soupira Sirius.

- Non, extrêmement simple, au contraire. Tu vas sortir d'ici et me laisser tranquille. J'ai mieux à faire que bavasser avec un sac à puces à des heures indues, le congédia Severus.

- Si c'est là la seule chose qui puisse te convaincre que je ne cherche pas à jouer ou à te faire souffrir… Quel serait l'intérêt, dans tes si savants scénarii, que je t'embrasse maintenant alors qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde pour en être témoin ?

- Pardon ? faillit bafouiller Severus, décontenancé par la soudaine proposition.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

Il avança lentement vers l'homme qui lui faisait face et le fixait sans bouger, comme hypnotisé par l'audace de son vis-à-vis. Il avait laissé à Severus tout le temps de reculer et ce fut avec une conscience sans tâche que l'animagus s'empara tendrement des lèvres fines, légèrement entrouvertes par la surprise, qui l'attiraient depuis si longtemps.

************

Severus avait lutté pour ne pas ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsque Black avait parlé de l'embrasser sur-le-champ. Il avait machinalement ouvert la bouche pour répliquer quand la surprise de ses paroles fut quelque peu passée mais il fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, ou de tout bonnement claquer la porte, alors que Sirius se rapprochait. Le cerveau habituellement si agile du maître des potions répétait en boucle, inlassablement, la même phrase.

_Merlin, il ne va pas oser le faire ! Il ne va pas oser… Il ne va p…_

Ses lèvres furent ravies par la bouche rose délicatement ourlée de Sirius Black et l'esprit de Severus disjoncta purement et simplement. Quitte à en souffrir, quitte à être blessé au point de ne jamais s'en remettre, Severus avait trop désiré cet instant et il se laissa aller.

Sirius sentit l'homme se raidir puis se détendre peu à peu mais son baiser ne lui fut pas rendu, Severus se contentant de recevoir. Déçu de l'absence de réponse, Sirius pensa qu'il avait eu tort et que jamais Severus ne se débarrasserait de la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

_Merlin sait qu'il est têtu… Encore une belle initiative gryffondoresque brisée par la glace serpentarde…_

Il allait se reculer et abandonner, pour cette fois tout du moins, lorsqu'il perçut un faible mouvement contre sa bouche. Immensément soulagé de ne pas avoir été balancé les quatre fers en l'air à l'autre extrémité du corridor pour une telle hérésie, Sirius se rapprocha davantage de Severus, frôlant les éternelles robes noires qu'il semblait porter en toutes circonstances, et entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, aspirant légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Severus entre les siennes. Il la taquina gentiment de la langue jusqu'à ce que le sévère professeur craque et parte à l'assaut de sa bouche d'un baiser presque violent qui exprimait bien mieux que tous les mots du monde la frustration désespérée qui avait animé Severus pendant si longtemps.

Sirius, qui répondait à Severus avec une égale passion, se retrouva brutalement tiré dans les appartements privés de son futur amant – il n'en doutait plus depuis que la langue sarcastiquement empoisonnée et merveilleusement habile du maître des potions avait entrepris une exploration minutieuse de sa bouche, bataillant sauvagement avec sa jumelle pour asseoir sa domination – et plaqué contre le lourd battant de bois rêche qui avait semblé se fermer de son propre chef. Alors que l'une des mains de Severus le maintenait contre la porte, possessivement placée sur sa hanche, l'autre partit en quête de sa baguette et lança une série de sorts de silence et de fermeture, dont certains débordaient largement sous l'appellation de magie noire, pour s'assurer que le monde extérieur ne s'introduirait pas dans l'intimité du moment.

La suite fut aussi désordonnée que malhabile tandis que les deux hommes tentaient de se déshabiller mutuellement tout en cherchant à atteindre la chambre de Severus. Ils laissèrent une traînée de vêtements dans un état plus ou irréprochable derrière eux, Sirius ayant semé maints petits boutons à travers la pièce en essayant tant bien que mal de défaire les myriades de fermoirs qui retenaient les strictes robes de Severus. Impatienté, il avait fini par séparer vivement les pans de tissu, envoyant ces exaspérants morceaux de nacre voler dans toutes les directions.

Severus acheva de retirer le peu qui restait d'un coup de baguette avant de plaquer l'animagus sur le lit, reprenant ses lèvres. Sirius avait le goût du chocolat dont on l'avait certainement gavé après la bataille et Severus se délecta de ce parfum alors qu'il soumettait la langue mutine qui défiait la sienne. Sirius se rendit de bonne grâce, savourant le poids réconfortant du corps de Severus qui recouvrait le sien. Il laissait ses mains courir sur les muscles fins mais puissants de son dos, dessinant chaque vertèbre du bout des doigts. Severus délaissa ses lèvres pour partir à la conquête de la longue colonne blanche de son cou, apposant sa marque sur la carotide qui battait férocement. Il s'attarda un instant au creux sa clavicule sensible avant de torturer les mamelons rosés de la langue et des dents, léchant, mordillant, soufflant, rendant Sirius incapable d'articuler un son.

Satisfait de l'état d'incohérence avancée de son ennemi d'enfance, Severus s'empara rapidement d'une fiole de son lubrifiant personnel, pour la recette duquel plus d'une manufacture de potions tuerait, et y trempa consciencieusement plusieurs doigts, les introduisant les uns après les autres dans l'intimité du beau brun gémissant sous lui.

Sirius délirait presque de plaisir. Il n'avait pas eu de relation depuis un très long moment et avait légèrement craint la préparation. En vain. Severus l'avait étiré avec une prompte efficacité, massant régulièrement sa prostate, envoyant des ondes de volupté se propager dans son corps lascivement abandonné. Il geignit de contrariété lorsque les doigts de fée lui furent retirés et il focalisa suffisamment d'énergie pour se décider à agir lorsqu'il estima que Severus prenait trop de temps pour remplacer les doigts divins qu'il avait ôtés.

D'un agile coup de rein, il renversa la situation et, bloquant Severus sous lui, prit quelques instants pour contempler le corps finement musclé quoiqu'un peu trop mince, appréciant pleinement le regard noir parfaitement impudique, débordant de luxure et d'une expression étrange que Sirius ne parvint pas à identifier. Il gémit sourdement et descendit prendre la bouche rougie et tentatrice qui lui était offerte, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres gonflées tandis qu'il abaissait les hanches, s'empalant lentement sur la virilité dressée de Severus, avalant le cri de plaisir surpris qui échappa au maître des potions lorsque son membre fut enserré par cette moiteur étroite et chaude.

Il commença bientôt à se mouvoir sur un rythme langoureux, n'ayant plus la vitalité nécessaire pour imprimer un tempo plus dynamique. Severus saisit ses hanches pour intensifier ses mouvements mais il n'arrivait pas obtenir la vitesse et la profondeur qu'il souhaitait. Il bascula sur le côté, entraînant Sirius avec lui. Il se retira et allongea l'animagus sur le dos, un oreiller sous les fesses, avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui, imprimant immédiatement un va-et-vient puissant qui heurtait inlassablement, coup après coup, la prostate de Sirius auquel il arrachait gémissements et hurlements.

Les longues années d'abstinence de part et d'autre ne permirent pas aux deux hommes de faire durer le plaisir et ils jouirent rapidement et violemment dans un cri partagé. Ils s'assoupirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop épuisés pour seulement se nettoyer.

**************

Severus se réveilla désagréablement collant, un certain Sirius Black enroulé autour de lui. Il se fustigea instantanément pour avoir fait une pareille erreur. Il était à peu près sûr que tout le monde en aurait fait de même, personne n'étant suffisamment proche de la sainteté pour repousser une beauté qui se jetait littéralement à son cou, mais lui aurait dû résister.

Pendant cette phase d'intense flagellation mentale, Sirius s'éveilla et vit le regard sombre et conflictuel du maître des potions. D'aucuns auraient pu penser que le plus dur serait fait mais convaincre Severus Snape qu'il ne cherchait pas un coup d'une nuit et qu'il avait eu envie de se livrer à ces frivoles activités avec lui depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne se l'imaginait n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

S'avérant réfractaire au changement et égal à lui-même en toutes circonstances, Severus flanqua l'animagus dehors sans prendre la peine de l'écouter. Il voulait chérir tranquillement le souvenir de cette nuit, la seule qu'il aurait jamais à n'en point douter, sans endurer les récriminations de son partenaire.

**************

Severus crispait violemment les mâchoires à chaque fois qu'il croisait Black au détour d'un couloir. Son nom ayant été lavé de tout soupçons à la capture de Pettigrew pendant la fameuse bataille du Ministère, Sirius se baladait librement dans Poudlard, remplaçant Ombrage au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et arborait fièrement deux magnifiques suçons, qui commençaient à passer, sur sa gorge. Le château tout entier vibrait de rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres sur l'identité de la personne qui avait réalisé cette œuvre sur la peau pâle du professeur le plus désiré de l'endroit.

Severus s'attendait à entendre quolibets et moqueries diverses sur ses performances mais Sirius était curieusement muet sur l'origine de ces marques, bien que son regard ne quitte que rarement le maître des potions lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius ne s'emparait pas de cette opportunité. Lui l'aurait fait. Enfin pas contre Sirius, il tenait, à sa plus grande honte, bien trop à l'animagus pour cela, mais contre toute autre personne, pourvu qu'il ait un motif. Les dissensions ne manquaient pas entre eux, l'homme n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

Il ne saisissait point davantage la raison des cadeaux qu'il recevait régulièrement au petit-déjeuner, anonymes sauf pour une petite carte ne portant que des armoiries. Il lui semblait reconnaître celles-ci mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps, avec la reprise des cours, pour aller vérifier ce fait dans les ouvrages de généalogie de la bibliothèque. Il craignait d'avoir raison et que cela ne signifie… non, impossible…

************

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais tort ??

Il ne souhaitait absolument pas en faire une généralité, mais dans la présente occurrence, il aurait été parfaitement ravi de s'être trompé.

Vérification faite, ses craintes étaient entièrement justifiées : Lord Sirius Orion Black lui faisait officiellement la cour selon l'une des plus anciennes traditions de sa famille !

Il en resta les bras ballants pendant un bon quart d'heure. Merlin soit loué, aucun étudiant ne se trouvait dans la bibliothèque un samedi matin à 7h, pas même Granger.

***********

Il fallu à Sirius des semaines pour obtenir de Severus un entretien, en tout bien tout honneur, cela va sans dire. Il eut bien du mal à le persuader que sa démarche était des plus sérieuse et qu'il voulait réellement plus que cette unique nuit avec lui. Il n'aurait pas choisi de se compliquer à ce point l'existence avec les contraintes d'un rituel antédiluvien s'il n'avait pas été déterminé à mettre le grappin sur le maître des potions le plus irascible et le plus suspicieux d'Europe.

Severus finit par lui donner un accord réticent et Sirius put, assez nerveusement au départ, sortir avec son amant et retrouver la chaleur de ses draps.

**SSSB ~ SSSB ~ SSSB ~ SSSB ~ SSSB**

Severus soupira. L'aube pointait tout juste derrière les jalousies et il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi à ressasser ses souvenirs. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'autre côté du lit et s'aperçut que Sirius le regardait, négligemment redressé sur un coude.

- A quoi pensais-tu, Sev ? demanda l'animagus d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil bien qu'il soit réveillé depuis un moment.

- Au passé.

- Mais encore ?

- A nous. A nos disputes incessantes à Poudlard, à la bataille du Ministère… répondit Severus sur un ton un peu lointain.

- Comment ça, tu ne pensais pas aux difficultés auxquelles j'ai du faire face pour te convaincre que je te voulais, toi ? se moqua gentiment Sirius dont les pensées suivaient fréquemment le même chemin depuis quelque temps.

- C'est difficile à croire, même aujourd'hui.

- Je crois que je t'aime, déclara soudainement Sirius d'une voix étrangement solennelle.

Severus se tourna et regarda son amant bien en face, lisant la vérité dans ses grands yeux bleu nuit en amande. Il tenta d'avaler la boule d'acier qui venait de se former dans sa gorge mais sans succès.

- Il ne m'apparaîtrait pas surprenant de constater que je souffre du même prédicament depuis je suis montré à bord du Poudlard Express en 1971, même si je doute d'avoir considéré la situation sous cet angle à l'époque, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Sirius fut dans l'incapacité de répondre, l'imperceptible trémolo dans la voix toujours parfaitement contrôlée de Severus lui prouvant la véracité de ses dires. Il prit son amant dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui et l'embrassant avec une passion déchaînée à laquelle Severus répondit avec une ardeur avide, leurs mains courant sur leur peau brûlante. Le manque d'oxygène les força à se séparer, étourdis, les lèvres enflées et rougies, ne demandant qu'à être encore torturées de la sorte.

Sirius avait en tête une autre idée pour bien commencer la journée et il disparut sous le drap de soie grenat. Il fit courir légèrement sa langue sur le sexe très éveillé de son amant, le titillant par ses attouchements éthérés. Un grognement étouffé lui fit comprendre que Severus en voulait plus et il daigna exaucer ses souhaits, refermant ses lèvres autour du gland sensible. Le maître des potions gémit sans aucune pudeur lorsque la chaleur humide de la bouche de Sirius s'empara de sa virilité et commença à aller et venir le long de sa chair. Une main douce mais calleuse caressa tendrement ses testicules, le rapprochant désespérément vite de l'orgasme quand Severus aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement. Un petit coup de langue vicieux l'amena, criant, au bord de l'explosion et il éjacula violemment lorsque Sirius le prit entièrement en bouche en émettant de coquines petites vibrations.

Sirius avala le liquide amer et émergea de sous le drap, un sourire en coin ornant son visage.

- Fier de toi, hein ? haleta Severus dans les brumes post-orgasmiques.

- J'aime te faire perdre ta sacro-sainte maîtrise de toi…

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, susurra Severus, la voix épaissie par ses cris de plaisir, plaquant Sirius sur le matelas.

* * *


End file.
